Sexual Frustration
by MeatBunFighter
Summary: Kyon has a problem. He been trying to fight off his hormones because they have been acting strange today. Unfortunately, someone comes to visit him on his peaceful day off from the SOS Brigade. WARNING- SEXUAL CONTENT, BAD LANGUAGE. And they might be OOC.


I feel so ashamed now. I made another NEW story. Ugh.. But this is only a oneshot so don't worry. I'm actually happy from the way that this fanfic turned out. I took awhile making this. This is all based off something I read a week back. So most likely, the characters in this fanfic MIGHT be OOC. But I don't know, I'll have the viewers say what they think. Anyway, enjoy this story. :D And don't forget... **_THERE IS PLENTY OF SEXUAL CONTENT HERE, BUT IT DOESN'T MEASURE UP ENOUGH TO ANY FIC THAT I READ THAT HAD A "M" RATING (I THINK).  
_**

So don't worry. ^^ And I apologize for any errors.

**DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or ANYTHING ELSE nor am I affiliated with them. I am just a normal average teenager with his own complex problems. :/**

**EDITED- **It's been haunting me ever since I put this story on here. And I'm starting to hate myself for it. If you people read this, I want you to THINK of this as a NOVELIZATION of something. The more I think about how much material I used from the thing I used, the more I couldn't even focus when I went to school today. And when I read a review from a reader about this, I think I NEED to do this.** ALL OF THIS WAS BASED ON A HARUHI SUZUMIYA DOUJINSHI CALLED "GIRLFRIEND." **The person or circle who made the doujinshi was someone by the name of Liz. Just like I said, think of this as a novelization (with some different material) of the doujinshi. Finding a copy of an English version of it was hard enough but people who never came across it should feel the joy of trying to read it in English. I apologize that it doesn't have all the pretty pictures, but I bet you can imagine what's happening.

I apologize for being such an asshole and not thanking the person or circle who I based this fic on. Anyway, enjoy the novelization (with some twists).

* * *

Sexual Frustration

I woke up in the morning feeling a bit tired. I don't even know why I woke up. I had a feeling though. I had a feeling that this day is going to be _**DISASTROUS.**_

Fortunately, today is a day off from that insane so called 'club,' the SOS Brigade. Thank God… Literally.

I decided that I'll just watch some anime for today so I can pass the time. Hm… There should be a new episode of that show called "Angel Beats!" I should be excited but I still have the feeling of despair.

Good grief.

I was still lying in my bed. "I should just take care of this little 'problem'."

My "package" was extended for some apparent reason. It irritates me when it's like this. It's seemingly telling me to **pet** it in a certain way and if I don't, it's going to embarrass me. Damn morning wood and my youthful pubescent body. My body and mind can never agree with it other. Good grief.

I placed a hand down my pants and I gulped. It's been awhile since I did this (well, I did this two nights ago BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT).

Just when I grabbed it, my sister just barged in.

"Kyoooooon-kuuun!" my little sister sang happily, "Someone's here-"

She stared at me.

Awkward silence…

Shit_._

"Um…" I quickly removed my hand out of my pants, "I wasn't doing anything."

I said that voice with as much apathy as possible.

"Oh," she blinked, "Kyooooooon-kuuuun. Someone's here for you!"

"What…?" I stared at her.

"It's a pretty girl in a ponytail. She looks like a big sister."

My eyes widened. It's must be Asahina-san! AHHHHHHHHHH! My angel descended from heaven just to check me! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU.

I walked downstairs happily until…

ACK! It's her! NOOOOOOO. It's, it's, it's, it's, IT'S…

"Helllllloooo!" Haruhi Suzumiya waved to me with a big smile on her face.

And just like that… My hopes just drove off a cliff and exploded magically in thin air.

"Oh, it's you," I calmly said and walked off.

As I turned my back to her, she quickly grabbed my collar and pulled my body close to her. I checked out what she was wearing. She was wearing some top that revealed her shoulders. Her shoulders looked pretty creamy… GAAAH! WHAT AM I THINKING! I need to CONTROL myself! I glanced at what else she was wearing. Her skirt was pretty short too. Damn… Her legs are pretty long and attractive. GAH! MOVING ON. Wait… Was she impressing someone today?

"What do you mean with the 'oh'?" she pouted, "You should be happy that I was thinking about you! You might not be able to handle all of this free time so I decided to come over to spend time with you, _personally_…"

Ow, ow, OW! If you say so, your _majesty__**.**_

She let go of my collar and looked away from me. I took the time to fix up my collar. After that, I walked upstairs. "This way," I sighed.

"And you better not have imagined that Mikuru-chan was with me or anything stupid!" she screamed as she was following me up to my room.

Yeah, yeah, yeah. Good grief… You're not going to stay long right…? Right! But that reminds me… when she said "personally," it seemed like she was hinting at something. Maybe it was my imagination…

I looked back at her, and she had a huge smile on her face. I sighed… At least she isn't all annoyed. But then again, I need to keep her entertained or she's going to destroy the universe with those blue giants. As usual, the fate of the universe is placed on my shoulders. Good grief…

When both of us were finally in my room, Haruhi decided to close my door for some strange reason.

"This room looks so dull and boring," she complained, "An innocent, vulnerable girl wouldn't even be caught _dead_ in a room like this."

Yeah? Well, you're in here. So what does that make _you?_

Ugh… In the past, I hoped that once I get in my final year of high school, I'll get a girlfriend as sweet and tender as Asahina-san. She would be complimenting on how nice my room is as she sat next to me on my bed. I'll smile and gladly say, "I'm happy that you like my room." Then, I'll be daring and ask, "if you want to, you can just stay over and not go." GAAAAH! Like any other individual on this planet, I can only dream and imagine about enjoying the pinnacle of youth to the fullest in my own room.

I shook my head to get out of my thoughts. I stopped shaking my head once Haruhi started to speak.

"You should at least have a plasma tv or color to your room…" she pondered out loud.

Good grief… Stop complaining.

"Hey Kyon…" she called out as she walked in front of me to check out my room some more.

"Yeah…?" I answered back.

She turned back her head to me and said something that TOTALLY threw me off guard. "Remember that kiss you gave me? Don't you think it was… Interrupted?"

What! What are you talking about? She might as well say something like, "did you go to the local supermarket yet so you can get the groceries that you needed" or something mysterious that was hinting something.

I stared at the back of her head and I didn't even notice her hairstyle sooner… It was a PONYTAIL. That ponytail made me remember something. It was right after I had that dream when I kissed Haruhi and I confessed that I had a ponytail fetish. The next day at school, she was wearing a ponytail. I got to say… That was one of the strangest dreams I have ever witnessed, yet it felt so damn _good_.

Suddenly, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me close. "W-What I mean is… U-Um… It was a joke! Yeah, it was all a joke!"

Yeah right. You're turning all red. You're also stuttering.

"O-Okay! So it wasn't a joke!"

So what are you trying to imply? Good grief…

"You should be ashamed of yourself that you don't notice that a girl is coming onto you!"

Oh… So that's what you are doing. I see… But I don't see any reason why you're doing this.

"This is your entire fault!"

But I haven't even done anything to you!

"I'm in this mood because of what you did to me! Ever since that nightmare, I haven't been able to sleep properly!"

I see… That offends me. Oh well, you can't blame me. It was an _absolute_ last resort. If I didn't even do it, the universe would have gone bye-bye.

"Because of that _nightmare,_ you _must_ take full responsibility for it."

She was blushing once again. Her eyes avoided to look at me.

Good grief… I stared at her and put my hand on my chin. So in other words, that kiss was just not enough to satisfy you. Oh boy… This might be a problem. Well, I can't take any chances. I'll just do what I need to do.

"You bet-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got it, princess."

I took her hands into mine and pulled her even closer to me. She was turning redder in seconds. Then, I captured her lips with mine own.

"Mmmmnnn," she moaned softly.

I know… This is very troublesome, but shit happens. I can't do anything about it. Things are like that because God (or should I say Haruhi) created it like that. Honestly, even though I became involved with this whole problem with Haruhi, I won't say that I regret meeting her or anything. I mean, yeah… It is my obligation (or how about I say my _burden_) to try to make Haruhi not bored and emo. But, it didn't really feel bad. I might be going crazy but… I really think I fell for Haruhi. I think I wanted to kiss her again… But this time I wanted to kiss her deeper and with more… Intensity. Yet, this was just one of Haruhi's whims that I have to deal with. I might be just kidding myself. I can even be denying any type of feeling for her. I don't even know what I'm thinking or saying anymore. Right now, I just want to make out with Haruhi.

"Mmm… Nnnnhh…" she was moaning more and more.

I can hear her pant as I asked for permission to enter her mouth with my tongue. I licked the bottom of her lips and she replied happily by opening her mouth.

Even with all the things I considered and said about her, she is _still_ a girl. And I never ever knew that a girl's lips this soft and sweet, can feel so _good. _As I slide my tongue inside my mouth, it feels so damn… Ecstatic. I think I actually came in my pants.

Sweat started to come down my forehead as the heat between our bodies increased greatly.

"Haa… Mmmm…" she moaned louder and louder.

Dammit Haruhi… Stop moaning. My hormones are getting out of control. That isn't really helping… Especially that I'm a _very_ sexually frustrated teenager. And my 'something-something' is crying in pain because my pants is holding it back.

I stopped the kiss and looked at her. There was a line of saliva connecting to our tongues as I pulled away. "Haruhi…" I mumbled, "I can't control myself anymore."

She was panting hard and she was sweating a bit too. I stared at her beautiful face and I pulled down her top with one of my hands.

"Wait Kyon…" she stopped me.

"Can I take this it off?" I whispered in her ear.

"I don't mind… But don't stare too much okay! I'm shy enough as it is…" she said quickly without stumbling on any of her words.

I looked into her eyes as my hands were massaging her breasts.

Usually Haruhi would just conceal Asahina-san's sensual and voluptuous figure from my lustful eyes, but she saw no problem with me feeling up her breasts. Surprising to say the least. For the sake of her, I _tried _to restrain myself from any sexual action, but I couldn't. My hormones are in complete control of me now. If I tried to restrain myself even more, I would just want you even more. I'm sorry, Haruhi. I thank the Lord for this feast though.

As my hands crept closer to her bra, I could hear her breathing go much faster. This has to be some type of holy unveiling!

"For a girl who calmly undresses in front of boys, it's unbelievable that you're getting shy all of a sudden," I smiled.

"S-Shut up! It just depends on the situation that I'm in!"

I tried to fiddle with her bra so I can get it open and finally, I heard a 'pop'. I SUCCESSFULLY DID IT!

All of a sudden…

"Kyooooooon-kun!"

My sister comes barging in.

"GAHHH!" Haruhi and I screamed in surprise.

"Let's play some Goldfish! We have three people who can play and it'll be a lot more fun if we played altogether!" my little sister yelled happily.

Then, she stared at both of us. "What is Kyon-kun and big sister doing to each other?"

"Um…" We both stared at each other, "We were-"

"And Kyon-kuuuuun. What is that thingy in your pants? It looks pointy."

"GAAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

After explaining to my sister what we were doing by using the lamest excuse ever and explaining what was the 'pointy thingy' that was in my pants, we decided to play Goldfish.

"Do you have a nine?" Haruhi asked.

"Ugh…" I handed her my nine.

She snatched it from my hand. I sighed. I knew this day would be disasterous. She didn't even have her ponytail on anymore. She quickly took it off before I could even notice.

I need to put up at least a fight in Goldfish. If I don't, I'm going to regret it later. Unfortunately…

Once again, Haruhi wins again. I scratched my head in embarrassment.

"Kyon-kun loses at this game too? You're really bad at games, Kyon-kun," my sister said bluntly.

Thank you for making my life feel like shit at the moment, sis.

At the end of the day, my little sister left my room. Haruhi grabbed my collar once again and screamed in my face. "Before you do anything else, hold it! I'm actually starting to agree with you about teaching your sister some manners!"

She released me and went out my house in a huff. She didn't even say bye.

I sighed. You should always knock on my door if I have a girl with me inside my room. Also, you should check the mood first before barging in at the _absolute_ worst moment. GAH! I hate my little sister.

Because of my nosy sister, that compulsive surreal moment between Haruhi and I came to an end. And thus… My peaceful day off became a raging noisy game of Goldfish and the curtain came crashing down on me while I was still performing.

I turned off the lights and I laid in bed. I looked up to the ceiling and I sighed. Even though the magical moment came and went like a bullet train, I was smiling to myself.

It could have been my imagination, but I swore that I saw Haruhi's face looking embarrassed and innocent like one of those girls that you would see in an anime. It actually made her really cute. REALLY MOE.

Too bad it ended the way it ended. Maybe God (or Haruhi) was smiting me because I was taking too long with my actions.

GAAAAAH. I need to take care of the little problem that is hiding in my bed covers. Where's the goddamn special jelly lotion that I have? Oh well, I'll just do it with my hand only.

Good grief… Oh well. Maybe next time… Maybe next time, a cute girl comes around to my house with a ponytail, I'll know what I should do! I better be prepared.

But for now… I'll just take care of this 'problem'. My sexual frustration isn't going to go away this easily…

"Oooooooohhh Haruhi…"

END

* * *

Whew! FINISHED. This fic took awhile to finish. I'm glad that I actually finished this. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this.

Another note, the anime I mentioned in the story "Angel Beats!" is a really good anime. Even though there are clones of characters in Haruhi Suzumiya, it's still a good show to watch. Plus, it's from KyoAni, the guys who have the ability to make SCENERY PORN. You people should watch it if you do have time.

Anyway, I apologize if I made any grammar/spelling mistakes. And... LATER!


End file.
